Dark Yagami
Base= |-|King of the Shinigami= Summary Dark Yagami is Light's secret twin brother and future successor of L. He also happens to be a Death Note user whose shinigami is Blud, the New king of the shinigami. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, varies with the Death Note | At least 9-B during chapter 7, 6-B after chapter 8, at least 2-C with Everything Note Name: Dark C. Yagami, D (Alias) | Renamed himself as Du'arq Du'ark D'uarq Da'arq Du'raq Da'urq D'aurq Darq Da'urq!!! Sorry, the author is changing it everytime he writes it Origin: Light and Dark The Adventures of Dark Yagami Gender: Age: Somewhere between his late teens and early twenties Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, X-Ray Vision (Could see inside Light's draw sic. Light OBVIOUSLY had it closed because he had his Death Note there), Non-Physical Interaction (Could harm and kill Blud with regular bullets), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery. The Royal Death Note allows for Death Manipulation (The Death Note can kill anyone whos name is in it at any point of time the past even if you dont know there face or name sic. Wait, how the fuck does that work?) and Mind Manipulation (Superior to Misa's Death Note which could control Light's Mom's actions before her dea- Hey, wait a second!), Resurrection with the Life Note, Blud can tell him what's happening around any Death Note and wipe out anyone's memory, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Traveled in a box covered in lead without getting intoxicated) and Radiation Manipulation (Walked in a radioactive area without any special protection, whereas Light required a space suit to walk unharmed) | Same as before without the need of Blud, Large Size (Type 1 in chapter 7, Type 3 after chapter 8), Invisibility, Dimensional Travel, Intangibility. The Everything note allows for Reality Warping (Anything that Dark writes in it happens), Social Influencing (Became the king of the world, which gave him control of all of earth's population. Turned Light into the president, L into the emper of Japan and Watari into the queen of England and Scotland), Time Travel, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can eat blood bananas made of blood without any problem) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Light, who in turn is comparable to L who punched a big hole in a wall), varies with the Death Note (While it usually ignores durability, it can do things such as increase the size of explosions) | At least Wall level during chapter 7 (Is as big as a bus), Country level after chapter 8 (Is 304800m tall), at least Low Multiversal with Everything Note (It allows Dark to do anything, the Death Note verse has at least two universes, put 2 and 2 together) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Went from the the Eyfal Tower to the River Tames sic and back in a timeframe of no more than 10 seconds, at mach 285) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Should be comparable to his father, who lifted a box covered in lead with Dark inside) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class' during chapter 7, Country Class' after chapter 8 Durability: Wall level | At least Wall level' during chapter 7, Country level after chapter 8 Stamina: Atlethic human | Extremly high (Was fine after sexing sic with 400 women) Range: Standard melee range, low multiversal with the Death Note | Several meters during chapter 7, hundreds of kilometers after chapter 8, low multiversal with the Death Note Standard Equipment: The Royal Death Note hidden is his pants, a mobile (AN: that's what English people call cellphones) inside his special place (AN: figure it out for yourself lol!), the Life Note Intelligence: Too inconsistent to tell, but we'll just say absolute genious because the creator probably believes that (Was chosen and trained to be L's successor who figured out how the Death Note worked despite it's rules(?), figured out Light was Kira immediately) Weaknesses: Suffers a severe case of PIS | Defeating him will turn him back to base, making whoever defeated him the new king/queen of shinigami Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Death Note Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Death Users Category:Teenagers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles |-|2= Terezi shouldn't have a Summary Here comes Terezi, doing exactly what she shouldn't be doing. Terezi shouldn't have Powers and Stats Tier: At least Ocean, likely higher. Far higher while in a court Name: Terezi Pyrope Origin: Terezi where she shouldn't be Gender: Female Age: The first post was done in June 14, 2015 Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Evolution (Can immediately pull off everything she can't do), Animal Manipulation (Rode Godzilla, a T-Rex skeleton, a dog, a shark, a duck, a beaver, and a giant chihuahua, it's the leader of snakes), Skilled Swordswoman, Size Manipulation, Political Skills (Ran for president), Longevity (Is the Scourge of god), Dimensional Travel (Confirmed here), has access to the TARDIS, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Duplication, Omniscience,, Is Hatsune Miku, Fire Generation/Manipulation, Can breathe fire, Non-Physical Interaction (Can enter the metaphysical concept of reality and walk on sunshine), Gem Physiology (Grants Shapeshifting, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) and Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity), Weapon Creation, MLG Physiology (<--Someone more experienced make this page), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation (Via Monado Shield), Power Nullification (Via Monado Purge), Paralysis Inducement (Monado Purge paralyzes the target), Perception Manipulation (Can dull her targets perceptions with Monado purge, can inflict blindness), Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, (Copied the powers of Magus), Time Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness (Has a complete perspective of the infinite timelines of the multiverse , perceiving every time period and alternate selves there are), Vibration Manipulation (via Annihilation Zone), Water Manipulation (Via Water Surge and Nereid Cyclone; copied all of Hekran's powers), Air Manipulation and Vacuum Wave attacks (Copied Masa and Mune), Memory Manipulation (Scattered Schala's memories with the Frozen Flame), Light Manipulation (with Annihilation Ray and Heavenly Tears), Explosion Manipulation (via Doors of Doom, Shadow Doom Blaze and Blanket Bomb), Absorption, Energy and Magic Absorption, able to reduce and negate magical defenses, attack absorption and barriers with the powers of Masamune, Time Travel and Rewind (Schala's pendant powered by Lavos could send Kid back in time, and reversed time if Kid got in danger), Teleportation (Can teleport herself or teleport large objects such as boulders), Technological Manipulation (Copied the powers of the Dragon Tank and the Guardian, can construct perfect replicas of machine extensions, controls the Mammon Machine which transforms several types of energy into attack power), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3, can keep fighting even as a fragment of its core), Body Control (Can separate its "mouth" to attack and like its spawn, can survive as just that. Its inside is much bigger than its outside), Power Mimicry (Able to copy the entire skillset of a target by looking at any point in Time. Copied beings include lifeforms that were extinct, Magus, beings that were already destroyed and machines that weren't even created yet. Is also able to copy servants and summons of the target to act as extensions of its being), Status Effect Inducement (can induce chaos via Chaos Zone/Confuse, wears down and drains the opponent's vitality with Sap, drastically decreases defenses with Sleep, Slows down with Unholy Light, completely immobilizes with Stop), Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low; Can regrow arms as Lavos Body), Poison Manipulation (Via Umbral Embrace/Shadow Slay), Resurrection (Can bring herself from alternate timelines and being wiped from existence just sent it to the Darkness Beyond Time), Power Nullification (With Omnilock, which permanently shuts down the ability to use any techniques or items; can't be cured and bypasses immunities), Electricity Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Her presence alone created a spatiotemporal rift to fight in), Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Its final form split into 3 targets), Portal Creation and Control (mind-controlled Queen Zeal while sleeping beneath the waves. The Masamune in Chrono Cross, which is the same one empowered by Lavos' energy, causes those who touch it to go insane with killing intent), Psychokinesis and Telepathy (copied from Azala, can be used to inflict Sleep), Durability Negation with Demon Star (Cuts the opponent's life energy in half), Causality Manipulation ("Killing" ger created many time paradoxes which influenced Chrono Cross, and influenced Kid's pendant, which restores her body and mind to the last point in which she was safe), BFR (Can send others to different points in space and time, to the end of time or to non-existence in the darkness beyond time), Danmaku (Via Rain of Destruction), Acausality (Type 3), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can kill people on a level where even conventional time travel couldn't bring them back (killed Crono in a way that the team couldn't just return to the present and retrieve him, and had to use the Chrono Trigger to bring him back), Portal Creation, Can void immunities, Biological Manipulation (Is directly responsible for the evolution of all lifeforms on the planet), Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Made the kind Schala want to destroy existence. Can also inflict the Berserk status. Touching the Frozen Flame, a fragment of Lavos, messes with their personality and becomes an arbiter), Homing Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Magic, Power Drain (Drained Magus' powers with a casual attack), Illusion Creation, Age Manipulation (The Frozen Flame, a fragment of Lavos, is the reason Schala was "cloned" into the much younger Kid), Blood Manipulation, Sealing (San seal and unlock Portals as well), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2, it's a robot), It's Batman, Is LeafyIsHere, Is Jacksepticeye, Is Luke Skywalker, Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Came out of a toaster just fine). Shares the same abilities as her canon counterpart, including: Probability Manipulation Negation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Ocean (Killed Shaggy, it's number 1 and fought ScrewAttack Superman), likely higher (Can do everything she shouldn't do). Far higher while in a court (It’s her natural habitat) Speed: At least Irrelevant, likely higher (Her ability to do everything she shouldn't do warants this, called the window seat first and is what makes up the universe). Far higher while in a court Lifting Strength: At least Irrelevant, likely higher (Her ability to do everything she shouldn't do warants this). Far higher while in a court Striking Strength: At least Ocean, likely higher. Far higher while in a court Durability: At least Ocean, likely higher (Can survive a Black Friday in Walmart). Many abilities make her hard to put down. Far higher while in a court Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Irrelevant, likely higher (Her ability to do everything she shouldn't do warants this) Standard Equipment: Red chalk, laser cane, TARDIS, and god can't count every single thing Intelligence: Omniscient (It's part of The Illuminati) Weaknesses: There are things that she CLEARLY shouldn't be doing, but is not like she was going to do them anyway... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Terezi shouldn't be...:' Terezi does something, ignoring everything that would prevent her from doing said thing. *'Yes, she shouldn't:' When Terezi knows she shouldn't be doing something, she doesn't. Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Politicians Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Duplication Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Plant Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Ocean Tier Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Telepaths Category:Concept Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Stand Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Morality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Negation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Boomerang Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Hackers Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Science Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Disease Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Information Users Category:Heat Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Acid Users Category:Thread Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles